


Sherlock And John Argue About JohnLock

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, fanfics, sherlock is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: They discover the ship name “JohnLock” and argue over why John is first.





	Sherlock And John Argue About JohnLock

John was looking for research on a past case when he stumbled across a website called Archive Of Our Own. He noticed the name Sherlock Holmes in the description and clicked on it. He could not have made a bigger discovery.

He excitedly read a story where Sherlock was tied up and John got to be dominant.  _We’ll have to try that some time,_ He thought greedily.

John read another fic until he felt a slight twist in his pants. It wasn’t good to be getting hard so early in the morning. He bookmarked the site and was going to go make himself breakfast when Sherlock protruded from his room, wearing only his blue bath robe. 

“Good morning,” He greeted. Sherlock brushed past him and grunted in response. He wasn’t a morning person and enjoyed peace and quiet. But he would have to wait. John had something more important. He had an important discovery that had to be brought to Sherlock’s attention  _immediately._

“Sherlock, are you aware that the public has a name for us?” He asked. Sherlock grunted again. “Did you know that?” John asked. 

“Yes, we’re called flat mates, John. I thought you knew that,” Sherlock replied. 

John clicked his tongue in disagreement. “No, no. That’s not what I mean.” 

Sherlock looked up at him. “Then you must be referring to how we are a couple. Yes, I knew that. I’ve read the comments Mrs. Hudson makes on your blog,” He said.

John shook his head. “Close but no. That’s not what I mean either. See this? That’s the name,” John told him, showing Sherlock the website. Sherlock skimmed through one of the stories, his eyes widening as he read. 

“Why am I not the dominant one? They’ve made me seem weak!” He exclaimed. Sherlock seemed particularly frustrated by the fact that the fic portrayed him as John’s subject. 

John smirked. “But did you see the name? It’s  _JohnLock._ My name comes  _first,_ ” He teased. Sherlock was always high and might. Oh it’s Sherlock Holmes and his boyfriend, John Watson but the internet knew them as John Watson and his boyfriend, Sherlock Holmes. He was first. He would’ve liked to see Sherlock come up with an argument for that. Sadly, he did.

”It’s probably because they know you always cum first,” Sherlock argued, taking a sip of his tea.

John’s pride crumbled as Sherlock left to take a shower. Damn. He was a good fighter and John closed his laptop. He did not always cum first. Sherlock was just... right. Damn. He was right. John glared and shook his head. He left to go get dressed and- _possibly_ \- read another fic.


End file.
